


Innocence of Sam

by darkroses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blindfolds, Blindness, Collars, Dehumanization, Leashes, Omega Sam, Protective John, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroses/pseuds/darkroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegas were considered precious and their innocence was to be protected. This meant hiding their eyes from the world. John kept Sam safe as he grew up in a world he can touch and smell but cannot see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence of Sam

John remembered when Sam was young and innocent. As an omega, Sam’s innocence was valued above all else. The law worked to ensure that innocence was not lost, however, Sam did miss things like his sight. An omega was forbidden under the law to see anyone besides their immediate family until they were mated. Then it was solely the choice of the omega’s alpha on what the omega could see. Failure to abide by the rule was harsh, the omega was blinded.

John knew Sam was stubborn so he had blindfolds made for Sam that had straps which secured under his chin as well as the back of his head. It was made of a sturdy material so it couldn’t bend and allow Sam sight. It kept Sam in darkness and it kept Sam safe. No one could accuse Sam of peaking from behind his blindfold. For the most part, Sam accepted it and John remembered plain as day the day Sam stopped asking if he could see.

They were at a diner. There was nothing out of the ordinary at this particular diner. The paint was faded and the booths were worn. It smelled of stale grease and pine cleaner. Sam was five years old and sitting on the inside of the booth curled up next to him. John held Sam’s leash in his hand while the other end of Sam’s leash was secured to his son’s collar. John thought the leash was degrading but Sam was unable to see and alphas were known to kidnap young omegas. The leash was a way to keep Sam safe and as a consolation, John always let Sam pick out his leashes and collars. Sam couldn’t see them when they went shopping so John had to tell him the colors, but more often than not, Sam picked a collar and a leash based on texture. This particular leash had different animals and shapes on it that were raised slightly so Sam could feel it under his fingertips. Sam would often run his hands along his leash seemingly lost in his own world, which was fine with John.

On this day, Sam wasn’t fiddling with his leash or his collar. He had a dinosaur figurine that he was playing with. The dinosaur was either attacking Sam or him. It was easy to get lost in Sam’s innocence. Sam didn’t have a care in the world besides the game he was playing, safe inside his father’s arms. John glanced up and smiled at the waitress when their food arrived. He said a simple, “Thank you,” as Sam straightened a little in his arms so he could eat.

The waitress smiled back. She was a beta with faded red hair. Her voice was kind, “You have a beautiful omega. How old is it?”

John glanced at Sam then back to the waitress. He kept his voice gentle as not to upset Sam. He knew Sam would follow his leash until he found his hand. Then Sam would hold on John’s hand for reassurance and safety. “He is five. He’s a very good boy.”

Sam beamed a little with the praise but it was short lived. The angry voice of an alpha could be heard from across the room. The alpha roared, “You little bitch, you looked at me.” Sam sought out his hand and buried his face in John’s chest. His son’s other hand held tightly onto his dinosaur.

John looked around and saw a female omega about twelve. It looked like some teenage boys removed her blindfold. It was clear to John she was being bullied but the world wasn’t fair. John held Sam close as the angry alpha and one other older alpha pinned the girl down to the table. John felt sick because he knew what was going to happen.

Dean asked him curiously from across the table, “Daddy, what are they doing?”

John locked eyes with Dean and said sadly, “Being cruel, Dean. Never let anyone touch your brother or his blindfold. Especially, not his blindfold.”

Dean nodded and asked as the girl started to scream, “Is that why Sammy is always on a leash? To keep him safe?”

John sighed as Sam whimpered. The sounds were scaring Sam but they couldn’t leave without getting closer to what was happening. John saw one of the alphas move a dirty spoon up to the girl’s eye and he had to look away. John focused his gaze on Dean and said firmly, “Yes Dean, Sammy is very precious and needs to be protected. It is our job to protect him.” John gave Sam a small kiss on the top of his head but it did nothing to calm him.

They fell into an uncomfortable silence and no one was eating their food. John normally handfed Sam because it was easier and expected in some parts. He kept his eyes on his sons and he forced himself not to look at the girl. John did look up when one of the older angry alphas stocked over to him and threw one of the girl’s eyes at him and Sam. It bounced off Sam’s cheek. The alpha, who John could now tell was drunk, stammered out, “Your bitch doesn’t need eyes either.”

John tightened his hold on Sammy and growled a low growl. It was meant as a warning. His voice was deadly when he spoke, “If you lay one hand on my omega, I will kill you where you stand which under the law I can.”

The beta waitress was back and she put a hand on the alpha’s shoulder and pleaded, “Come on Gordon, leave those nice folks alone. They have a good omega that doesn’t need to hear your hate.”

The alpha snarled at her but to John’s surprise, she slapped him across the face and said sternly, “Sit down on the other side of the restaurant until the police arrive.” It wasn’t until John looked down a little that he saw she had a gun pointed squarely at his chest. The alpha huffed an angry breath but did as he was told. She turned back to John and smiled as she put the gun away. She pulled some wipes out of her smock and handed them to John. She apologized, “I’m sorry. Those alphas boys do that to omegas all the time. It’s a shame if you ask me. Here are some wipes to clean that blood up. I will ask the cook to make you all some fresh food in the house.”

John sighed a little. It wasn’t her fault. He gave her a kind smile and said, “Thank you. Would it be possible to get our orders boxed to go? I think both of my sons are a little traumatized by this.”

The waitress smiled and replied, “Sure thing, sweetie.”

After that day, Sam never once asked about taking his blindfold off in public. Even when they were alone Sam would ask no less than ten times if they were really alone before he would open his eyes.

++

When Sam turned twelve, he started to get attention from alphas. Sam was too young to be mated, in John’s opinion. Of course, John was perfectly okay with Sam being a virgin for his entire life. This time, they were in a park. John figured they could all use some fresh air. Sam still chose his collars and leashes based on texture and he still wore the same style of a blindfold. John held Sam’s leash as he flipped through the newspaper looking for a case. Sam was sitting peacefully about half a footway. His fingers were running over the pages of the book he was reading. John’s friend Bobby taught Sam how to read in braille. He had to order Sam’s books well in advance, but Sam loved them and his face would light up every time he got a new book. Sam had his favorites, though. He loved superheroes and Tolkien.

An alpha in his late thirties approached John. This alpha was small but didn’t appear to be a threat and the alpha sounded nervous when he spoke, “Hi, my name is Chuck Novak. Your son is very beautiful.”

John tugged slightly on Sam’s leash and Sam moved closer to him. He sat the newspaper down in favor of wrapping a protective arm around Sam. Sam was unfazed and continued reading his book. John kept his voice level and calm, “He is.”

The man smiled and still sounded nervous, “I am a doctor in town. I have three alpha children and one omega. My omega has never left our home. My..My two oldest sons are mated and away at college. Gabriel, my youngest alpha, needs a mate. He has always had an eye for male omegas. Would you consider seeing if they would make a well-mated pair?”

John huffed out a breath and said his standard line, “Sammy is far too young to be mated.”

The nervous alpha quickly amended his statement, “Of course, they won’t mate until Sammy is sixteen. I can provide you and your son with a place to live and anything you would need so they can court.”

John shook his head and said firmly, “I have an alpha son, who is sixteen. He is at school right now. I can’t leave him behind.” John wasn’t sure why he was entertaining this idea. He told himself that he would just let the two boys meet and Sam would reject the alpha like Sam did with nearly everyone.

The alpha nodded nervously, “That is not a problem.”

Much to John’s surprise, this chance meeting led to Sam meeting an alpha he liked and the family settling down for a short time.

++

Sam held his dad’s hand tightly. It was something he had done since he was little when he was afraid or uncertain. At fourteen, it was probably childish of him and Dean would undoubtedly tease him but Sam was nervous. Throughout his life, Sam had only seen glimpses of the outside world either through pictures or omega approved television shows. He had even peeked through the curtains once or twice but never for more than a moment. Sam remembered that diner and he wanted to keep his sight.

They were at his future alpha’s home. The family was well-off but Sam had never seen any of their wealth. He had only heard Dean talk about it. To Sam, the family was nice and Gabriel was sweet. Gabriel’s little brother, Castiel, was an omega like him. They chatted sometimes but not a lot, Castiel didn’t like being blindfolded. However, Castiel had a courtyard off of his bedroom. Dean said it was the size of a football field and Sam had no real idea how big a football field was. Football wasn’t on the approved list for an omega to see. The courtyard was private so no one could see in which meant Castiel didn’t have to be blindfolded. Gabriel had arranged for Sam to spend the afternoon and evening in Castiel’s courtyard with his dad and Dean.

Sam gripped the front of his dad’s shirt when he felt his dad taking his blindfold off. Never in Sam’s life had he felt the wind against his face while it was removed. Sam squeezed his eyes closed as the blindfold was removed. He could see red from the light filtering in through his eyelids but nothing else. Sam found his father’s hands again and held on as he took shaky breaths.

Dean’s teasing voice was next to him. “Open your eyes, Sammy. No one has spoons and it just us.” That wasn’t very reassuring. Sam whimpered and pulled himself into his father’s chest. John let him scent him and held him with one of his arms.

John snapped at Dean, “That was uncalled for Dean.” He gently ran a hand up Sam’s back and reassured, “It’s okay, Sammy. No one is going to hurt you. It is just your brother and me. Can you open your eyes?”

Dean muttered, “Sorry, I was trying to be funny.” That made Sam smile. He knew Dean would kill anyone that tried to hurt him but that didn’t stop Dean from teasing his little brother.

Sam took a steadying breath and slowly cracked his eyes open. It was bright, much brighter than he anticipated. Sam squinted and blinked against the light for a few minutes before he could see clearly. Then he stepped out of his dad’s hold. He could feel his leash move and it reminded Sam that, in a way, his dad was still holding him.

Outside was amazing and Sam couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled up from his chest or the tears coming to his eyes. There was so much to see. The sky, the birds, and the clouds that all moved above him. Sam never thought about it before. He never thought about clouds having a dimension or being different shades of white. He never thought birds looked so small in the sky and he imagined that the bugs outside were much bigger and scarier.

Castiel had trees, bushes, and flowers in the courtyard. Sam had felt all of those things before. He had memorized what they felt like with his fingertips and he imagined what they looked like based off pictures. It filled Sam with happiness to be able to see and touch those things. It made him giggle and laugh as he dragged his dad around the courtyard to look at all these different things.

Sam knelt down by a fountain and he could see fish swimming. He had never seen a fish before. Sam reached out to touch it but the fish swam away. However, the ripple in the water fascinated Sam. He had seen ripples in water before during his baths or on the floor of the shower. However, this was different. The fish moved with the rippling water and that was not something Sam expected. The fish had eyes that looked at him, but the fish couldn’t tell anyone that he saw them. Sam knew that people ate fish so he asked, “Will Castiel and his family eat these fish?”

Dean found that question funny which Sam didn’t fully understand. His brother laughed and said, “No Sammy. They are decorations and Castiel’s friends.”

Sam stared at the fish and repeated, “Friends?” Sam didn’t have any friends per se. He had his dad and Dean but they were family. He had Gabriel, but Gabriel would be his alpha one day and Sam didn’t know if that meant they couldn’t be friends. There was a lot Sam didn’t tell Gabriel and a lot he did. He told Gabriel that we wanted to see outside so Gabriel did this for him. Maybe Gabriel was his friend or maybe Gabriel was his alpha trying to make his omega happy.

Dean sat down next to him and he wasn’t laughing or teasing anymore. He almost sounded sad which Sam didn’t understand. “Yeah Sammy, Castiel is lonely kind of like you are. The two of you have a lot in common. But he made friends with his fish so he would have someone to tell all of his secrets to. It’s kind of sweet.”

Sam shook his head no and wiped his eyes. Everything was so overwhelming today. He ran his fingers through the water again and said softly, “No, it’s sad. You don’t know what it’s like to never be able to see or go to school or make friends. Everyone expects me to be dumb and they talk about me like I am the family pet. When I learn something, people act like Dad or you taught their dog a new trick. I am sure people will ask you how I liked going outside but the only person that will ask me is Gabriel. I only exist to three people and I’ve never had a friend to tell my secrets to.”

Dean ruffled Sam’s hair and said firmly, “Dad and I do not think you’re a pet, Sam. Jesus, you’re far more precious than either of us. Your dad’s favorite and you exist to more than just three people. In public, people stare because you’re beautiful, pure, and smart. I have only ever seen two omegas that can read, you and Castiel. Alphas would fight over you if they could. But Sammy, look at me.” Sam raised his head up to look at his brother. Dean spoke earnestly, “You’re my best friend and I hope I am your friend too.”

Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around Dean. As he did, he saw a small animal run across the courtyard. It scared him and he jumped slightly in his brother’s hold. Sam heard his father say fondly, “It’s just a squirrel, Sammy. You’re alright.”

++

 Gabriel bounced on his bed as Sammy sat nervously at the far corner. He beamed happily, “Come on Samkins, I want to mate you so you can finally see what I look like.”

Sam turned his head in Gabriel’s general direction and calmly pointed out, “I have seen photographs of you. I know what you look like.” Gabriel groaned and plopped down. He had been waiting years for Sammy to turn sixteen. Today was finally the day and he was going to get his mate. Sam sounded scared when he spoke again, “My dad said he is going to leave after this is done. I don’t want my dad to leave. He’s always protected me and held my leash.”

Gabriel huffed and reached over to pull Sam next to him until they were laying down. He tucked Sam’s head under his chin and said calmly, “Sammy, your dad isn’t leaving forever. He just wants to work a couple jobs. He will come back to visit. Anyways, after we are mated, you will be able to see everything. I won’t keep you blinded. I don’t want you on a leash but if you insist, I can hold your leash or Dean can. I know he is staying here since he has a thing for Cas.”

Sam sighed and said softly, “Okay then, I’m ready.”

Gabriel beamed brightly and kissed Sam for the first time. He took his time undressing Sam and teasing the omega until slick was leaking out of Sam freely. Gabriel removed his own clothes then he started to work his fingers inside of Sam to get him ready. He touched Sam’s cock and gave it a light twist. The motion caused Sam to groan and buck his hips. Gabriel grinned and continued doing that as he stretched Sam open.

After he deemed Sam ready, Gabriel slowly slid in. It felt like Heaven around his dick. He didn’t know if his dick really had its own personal Heaven, but if it did, it would feel like this. It didn’t take long for his knot to grow and start to catch. Once it caught inside of Sam, two beautiful things happened. The most beautiful thing was Sam climaxed and Gabriel felt Sam’s release on his stomach. He was marked by his omega which made Gabriel feel both lucky and blessed. The second beautiful thing was when he bit down on the side of Sam’s neck to claim him. The taste of Sam’s blood was welcoming and the look of the bite on Sam’s neck made Gabriel feel complete. Sammy was now his.

Ever so carefully after his knot went down, Gabriel removed Sam’s blindfold. Sam kept his eyes squeezed tightly closed for a few minutes for blinking them open. Gabriel found himself staring at Sam’s hazel eyes. He thought they would be brown, but they were the most beautiful shade of hazel. One of his favorite sour candies was about the color of Sam’s eyes. Gabriel whispered in awe, “Sammy, your eyes are beautiful.”

Sam smiled slightly as he covered himself with the sheet. “So are yours. But Gabe, why is everything in your room done in a candy theme? It is a little creepy.” It was amazing to Gabriel to be able to see Sam’s eyes scan the room and take in things.

Still, his room was not creepy. It was perfect. Gabriel huffed and pulled a candy bar out of his nightstand. He pouted, “Great, now you and Castiel are going to nag me about redecorating.” As he ate his candy bar, he couldn’t help but feel complete.

++

John found himself sitting a diner once again. This time, he was cradling a baby in his arms and looking into Sam’s eyes as he chatted about the baby. Gabriel held onto Sam’s leash now, but Gabriel never hid Sam’s eyes from the world and he let Sam see the world. Sam’s voice drew John from his thoughts, “We named her Joanna after you. She’s an alpha so she’ll be strong like you.”

He found himself smiling at that. John kissed the baby’s head the same way he kissed Sam and Dean when they were that age. He whispered in awe, “Not as strong as you, Sammy.”

Sam beamed again and whispered, “Cas is pregnant with Dean’s first. They were fighting about if it would be okay to have a car seat in the Impala.” John chuckled at the thought. Dean was a character.

Gabriel dumped another sugar packet into his soda and pointed out, “They live in a converted bunker complete with a dungeon. It’s weird. They are weird and Dean’s car is his like his second mate. He named it Baby. Lord knows, what they are going to call that creation growing inside of Castiel.”

John laughed wholeheartedly. He didn’t know which one of his son’s mates was the oddest. Gabriel loved sugar and Castiel loved honey. He considered Dean’s car being another mate for Dean for a moment, but quickly dismissed the idea. The Impala wasn’t sweet and couldn’t see.


End file.
